


Hold Up

by ami_ven



Series: Hold On [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s asking to see you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #395 "pressure"

Tony was instantly on his feet when the doors to the waiting room opened. “Ducky—”

The ME put both hands on his shoulders. “Tim will be fine, Tony,” he said. 

“Really?” Tony asked.

“He lost a great deal of blood, but thanks to you, he will be right as rain in no time.” Ducky paused, squeezing gently. “He’s asking to see you.”

Tony hesitated, glancing back. “Boss…?”

“Go, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs. 

McGee was sitting up in bed, still worryingly pale, but awake and smiling. “Hey, Tony,” he said, holding out his hand, and Tony took it, just holding on.

THE END


End file.
